Learning the Ropes Literally
by OriginalBlayze
Summary: Blaine always dreamed of being a WWE Superstar, but his sister Kaitlyn is living his dream. Will BB be able to live his dream of competing in the WWE with the help of friends and other wrestlers along the way?


**Alright, here is the sneak peak of my new story. This is my first attempt of BB actually taking part (or attempting to take part) in the WWE. For the most part, this story will use wrestling names but some real names will be used depending on the situation. Here you go. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>July 2005:<p>

"This is Monday Night Raw. I'm Good 'Ole JR, Jim Ross alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler. We are live in Las Vegas, Nevada." The TV was blaring.

Thirteen year old Blaine Bryce-Michael (or BB to most people) Bonin is sitting on the couch watching intently as the show gets started. Being born in Oklahoma City, his mother died when he was five and his father became an alcoholic and was abusive to him and his older brother Colby. Blaine and Colby moved to Houston and were adopted by his aunt and uncle about three months ago after the courts found their father unfit to take care of the two teenage boys (among other reasons). BB's cousin, Kaitlyn, was very excited that she was gaining two younger brothers. BB was excited too because even though him and Kaitlyn were five years apart, they always tried to hang out together whenever possible. It was like BB and Kaitlyn were brother and sister before becoming brother and sister.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't you have homework or something more productive to do?" A voice asks. BB turns to the kitchen to see Kaitlyn standing in the doorway. "I mean every Monday is the same thing. You come home after track and doing all those damn flips on a mat, shower real quick, and plop your butt on the couch and watch RAW." Kaitlyn says sitting next to BB and watches along for a second. At the moment, John Cena is standing in the middle of the ring, talking about his opponent at the next pay per view. Colby walks into the room and sees that RAW is on and laughs.

"Kaitlyn you know it's a lost cause. Blaine always watches RAW and has been for at least two or three years. Remember when Mike took me and Blaine to a WWE show in Houston?" Colby asks Kaitlyn who smiles at the memory.

"Yes I do. You got a picture with Steve Austin and Blaine got Bret Hart's sunglasses. He wore those damn things for a good two weeks straight." Kaitlyn says as her and Colby laugh. Raw is on a commercial when BB turns to his two older siblings.

"And I still have those glasses. You know one day, I would love to be a wrestler and maybe even be a wrestler in the WWE. What do you think?" BB asks. Kaitlyn and Colby look at each other and shrug.

"You know what? If that's your dream, then that's awesome little brother." Colby says sitting next to BB and pats his shoulder.

"I say go for it. Nobody can tell you no. All you gotta do is work at it." Kaitlyn says as RAW comes back on.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL."

* * *

><p>Five Years Later:<p>

"You know that I hate you so much right now." BB says sitting in the car as Kaitlyn drives down the Florida road. Kaitlyn shakes her head and turns down the radio.

"I do. You've only said "I hate you" like twenty-six times since we landed in Florida." Kaitlyn replies before looking down on the brace on BB's knee. "How's the knee?" Kaitlyn asks comfortingly. BB looks down and sighs.

"Still kind of hurts like a bitch, but the pain is manageable. I still don't see why I needed surgery. It wasn't that bad." BB replies pouting.

"Stop being such a baby. A minor ACL tear is still a tear." Kaitlyn says. BB leans his head back on the seat.

"Yeah that minor ACL tear cost me seven months of my gymnastics career. Not to mention my gymnastics scholarship. Not to mention I had to drop out of the University of Oklahoma. Ugh." BB says looking out the window. BB starts to perk up a bit when he sees the location they were driving towards.

"Katie...we're almost there!" BB says getting excited as they get closer to Florida Championship Wrestling—the developmental territory of the WWE.

"Calm down, Blaine. You are aware that I'm the one signing the contract today...not you right?" Kaitlyn asks laughing. BB immediately starts pouting again.

"Yeah don't remind me. You are living my dream right now." BB says as the car pulls into the parking lot.

"You tried wrestling, remember? You lasted two months your freshman year of high school and then you quit." Kaitlyn says reminding BB.

"The coach was a dick. The teammates were assholes. The schedule was going to conflict with gymnastics and track anyways. I made the right choice." BB replies folding his arms and smirking.

"Alrighty, Good Ole BB, we're here. Now would you have any problem just staying outside in the gym area while they talk to me?" Kaitlyn says as they both get out of the car. BB shook his head no.

"Of course not. Maybe I'll get lucky and one of the coaches or trainers will be impressed with me and offer me a contract." BB replies laughing. Kaitlyn pats her brother's back and they walk into the building.

Later, as Kaitlyn is negotiating and signing her contract, BB is looking around the facility (after being threatened to be thrown out) and watching the upcoming WWE Superstars train. In one ring, BB sees Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater working on some moves. He recognizes a few more people walking around. Over the years, BB tried to keep up with WWE whenever he could, but sports and jobs took up most of his time even though he made sure to make time for Raw at least every other Monday. BB keeps looking around in amazement that he doesn't realize it when he walks into somebody.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" BB asks the girl he just knocked over.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you new here? My name's April or AJ for short." The girl...AJ...says shaking BB's hand.

"I'm Blaine or BB for short. I'm not training here. My sister is in there right now talking with the higher ups and signing her contract. Kind of jealous of her, though." BB sighs.

"Is she living your dream pretty much?" AJ asks. BB nods in return. "Don't worry about it. If you wanna be up here bad enough, you'll find a way to achieve your dream. I've gotta go, but it's nice to meet you." AJ says walking away. Moments later, Kaitlyn walks out of a room with two men following behind her. Kaitlyn spots BB and walks over to him.

"How was it?" BB asked.

"I was actually pretty nervous. I mean Mr. Helmsley is a little intimidating." Kaitlyn says pointing over to the guy in the suit who was talking to an older guy in cowboy boots. "The older guy, Mr. Rhodes, oversees some of the training here." Kaitlyn says.

"So when do you actually start training?" BB asks.

"They want me to start next Monday. So I have about two weeks to find a place to live and get my stuff moved down here." Kaitlyn replies.

"Damn. It looks like we have some work to do." BB says smiling. Kaitlyn smiles back and turns to the door before snapping right back to BB.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Do you really think I would let you do this alone? Come on Katie, I won't be a bother I promise. It'll be an awesome chance for a new start...for both of us. Please please PLEASE?" BB asks grabbing Kaitlyn's arm and jumping up and down. Kaitlyn starts laughing.

"Oh alright, you can move to Florida with me; YOU have to ask mom and dad to see if it's ok." Kaitlyn says giving in. BB cheers and hugs his sister as they leave FCW.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, BB is sitting in the apartment that him and Kaitlyn share waiting for her to get home. When they returned to Texas, BB's parents weren't happy that BB wanted to move to Florida with Kaitlyn, but the surrendered and let him as long as Kaitlyn keeps a close eye on him and if BB doesn't cause trouble for his sister.<p>

"Is the ice bag ready?" Kaitlyn asks rubbing her neck and sitting on the couch. BB runs to the freezer and gets the ice bag for Kaitlyn.

"Tough day training again?" BB asks giving Kaitlyn the ice bag.

"A little bit. It gets easier the more you do it, but it still hurts like a bitch." Kaitlyn replies sitting back on the couch.

"On the bright side, the more training you get and better you get the sooner you get to be on TV." BB says sitting next to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn starts to doze off, but quickly wakes up when she remembers something.

"Hey Blaine, how would you feel about coming to Miami with me Monday for RAW?" Kaitlyn asks. BB looks over at Kaitlyn and wonders why she wants him to go.

"Umm. Sure, but won't I have to have a ticket to get in?" BB asks.

"Not this case. Hunter came down to FCW and was looking for someone to fill a particular part. Nobody in FCW at the moment fit the role. Then Hunter remembered that I had a little brother, so he asked me about you and wondered if you wanted to do it." Kaitlyn says.

"Hell yes I wanna do it. What kind of question is that?" BB asks getting excited.

Kaitlyn starts laughing at her brother's excitement. "Apparently a formality because I knew how happy you'd get so I told him you would do it."

"Why did he pick me over men who already contracted? Is it because I'm smart?" BB asks and Kaitlyn shakes her head no. "Because I'm energetic?" Kaitlyn says no again. "Because I'm good looking?" Kaitlyn says no again. "Then why in the hell was I picked?" BB asked getting annoyed.

"It was because you speak French." Kaitlyn admits.

"Wait. Because I speak French? What in the world do they need somebody to speak French?" BB asks getting confused. He's been speaking French since he was six because of his grandparents, but he didn't understand why they needed-much less wanted-him.

Kaitlyn shrugs. "Hell if I know. They have their reasons for why they need what they need. You'll find out Monday night."

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon, BB and Kaitlyn reached the arena. After entering the arena, they are greeted by Hunter.<p>

"Hello Kaitlyn. Hello Blaine, it's nice to see you again. Now Blaine, if you can follow me I can get you fully informed on what you will be doing." Hunter says motioning for BB to follow him. BB looks to Kaitlyn who gives him an encouraging smile. BB takes a deep breath and follows Hunter. After walking for a moment, Hunter walks him into a room where there is a woman stretching.

"Blaine, this is Gail Kim. She will be the main person you work with tonight for RAW. If you have any questions feel free to ask Gail or myself." Hunter says as he walks out of the room leaving Gail and BB alone. Gail walks over to BB and smiles.

"Blaine is it?" Gail asks. BB nods nervously. "It's nice to meet you. You look a little nervous."

"What gave it away?" BB asks stammering on his words. Gail laughs and pats him on the back.

"For one, you are shaking like a leaf. Two, you are starting to sweat. Thank god that they have found something for you to wear to look more like what they want." Gail replies pointing to the collar on BB's shirt.

"What exactly do they want me to be?" BB asks still not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. Gail walks over to a bench and grabs a bundle of papers...which BB assumed to be a script. She walks back to BB, flips to a specific page and points to a line.

"You see right here. That's where you come in. You will be working a segment with me. Now you will..." Gail started explaining to BB. BB kept looking from Gail to the papers and back to Gail. "Holy shit. What am I getting myself into? Will I be able to actually do this?" BB thought as Gail kept explaining.

* * *

><p>Over the course of a few hours, Gail escorted him around the arena helping him get ready and introducing him to a few of the superstars. Soon after, RAW began and the backstage area turned into what BB would call a madhouse. BB was in complete amazement over everything from the wrestlers preparing and other wrestlers watching the show. BB was watching the show when Gail came up from behind him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but our part is coming up and we need to get ready. Follow me." Gail said motioning for BB to follow her towards a dark blue backdrop. Gail turns to BB and hands him a camera.

"Alright. This is how it's going to work, you will be a photographer doing a photo shoot with me until..." Gail explains as BB nods and prepares for his appearance. Gail walks over to the backdrop and gives him instructions.

"Now when we start going, don't hesitate. You will take a few pictures of me and keep directing me until we get interrupted. And CALM DOWN! You look like you are about to pass out." Gail says laughing. BB nods as the cameraman arrives.

"Get ready. We go live in one minute. Are you ready?" The cameraman asks. BB and Gail turn to him and nod. "OK...we start in three...two...one." He says as they start.

"Alright Gail, turn a little towards me. That's great. Hold it right there for a second." BB says as he snaps a couple of pictures of Gail. "I'm surprised I didn't start stuttering. So far, so good." BB thought.

"Now if you can move your hip this way we can..." BB says before getting interrupted.

"Aww isn't this cute. Gail, I didn't know you were giving to charity." The blonde diva, Maryse says laughing. Gail and BB walk over to Maryse.

"What do you mean charity?" Gail asks. Maryse pats Gail on the shoulder and points to BB.

"I mean seriously, this is taking your pictures." Maryse says condescending before turning to BB.

"Voilà mignon. Ils ont laissé les petits enfants font semblant d'être des photographes. Peut-être que vous devriez retourner à l'aire de jeux où vous appartenez." (That's cute. They let little kids pretend to be photographers. Maybe you should go back to the playground where you belong.). Maryse says laughing hysterically. BB's eyes go wide before getting a smirk on his face.

"Vous êtes très drôle. Puisque nous parlons appartenant ... peut-être vous devriez revenir à la red-light district où vous appartenez." (You are very funny. Since we are talking about belonging...maybe you should go back to the red-light district where YOU belong.) BB says smiling before whispering to Gail what he said, which got Gail laughing. Maryse gets visibly angry and gets face to face with BB.

"Bastard." Maryse says before reaching back and slapping BB in the face and walking away.

Gail gets mad and starts screaming at Maryse. "I'll see you tonight. You're going to pay." As Gail finishes screaming at Maryse, the cameraman motions that they are done and the camera stops rolling.

"Are you alright? That was a hell of a slap." Gail says as BB holds his cheek and nods.

"I'm good. I didn't think that would smart as much as it did. Thank you so much for your help, Gail, I really appreciate it." BB says hugging Gail.

"Don't mention it. When you got over being nervous, you looked like a natural out there." Gail replies. When Gail said that, something clicked in BB's head. "A natural, huh? Maybe it's possible that I can do this. I mean wouldn't it be awesome if me and Kaitlyn could both be WWE Superstars? Maybe I can get some advice from Gail." BB thought.

"Gail, I have a question for you. Could you give some advice for somebody who really wants to get into the business?" BB asks. Gail smiles at BB.

"So you want to be a WWE Superstar?" Gail asks as BB nods. "Now what I would recommend is to go to a wrestling school. After getting finished with your training, you should gain more experience by competing on the independent level. Maybe after a few years, me and you can be tagging together." Gail says patting BB on the back and walking away. BB stood there for a moment, thinking about what Gail said. "Gail's right, if I want to wrestle for WWE, I really need to learn how to wrestle. This was an amazing experience that I want to do again. Sooner or later, I WILL be back in the WWE." BB thought as he tries to find Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here is my sneak peak of my new story. Hopefully you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought of it and what needs to be changed. Maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful story. <strong>


End file.
